


dearly beloved

by galaxyofwitches



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwitches/pseuds/galaxyofwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"two forces are better than one"</p>
            </blockquote>





	dearly beloved

**Author's Note:**

> i've always been fascinated by the complimentary parallels riku and sora serve for each other and for the overall narrative of the series, so i guess this pays tribute to those things. sorry for cliched title but frankly i could not resist

[](http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/sara_hodges1/media/11d97c82-3d06-4f03-9212-588ec4045530_zpsd69244c3.jpg.html)


End file.
